Model airplanes include two types. One type is a low wing model airplane, and the other type is a high wing model airplane.
It is an object of this invention to provide a model airplane which can be either a high wing model airplane or a low wing model airplane.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of assembly as will become more apparent from the following description.